pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitris Tsaloumas
Dimitris Tsaloumas (born 13 October 1921) is a contemporary Greek-Australian poet. Life Tsaloumas was born in Greece on the island of Leros, one of the Dodecanese islands, which were then under Italian rule (from 1912 to 1947). Consequently his formal education was in Italian. His later schooling was on Rhodes, where he also studied the violin. He came of age during the Italian and German occupation of Greece during World War II, and took part in the Greek resistance, acting as a courier. In Greece, before migrating to Australia, he published two collections of poetry, one of which was printed with the help of the English writer Lawrence Durrell, who met Tsaloumas on Rhodes and was impressed with his work.See http://www.austlit.edu.au/run?ex=ShowAgent&agentId=A)U! Due to political persecution he left in 1952 for Australia, where he earned a living by teaching. He started writing again (in Greek) and had several volumes published.Dimitris Tsaloumas in Thylazine's Australian Artists and Writers Directory He became known to English readers when a selection of his Greek poems was published in the bilingual edition The Observatory in 1983. In 1988 his first English poems were published in Falcon Drinking. Since then he has published several more volumes of English poetry, gaining a considerable reputation both in Greece and Australia. He is now able to return to his homeland frequently and spends much of his time on Leros. Recognition Among the many prizes he has received for his writing are the National Book Council Award (1983), Patrick White Award (1994) and an Emeritus Award from Literature Board of the Australia Council for outstanding and lifelong contribution to Australian literature (2002). Four of Tsaloumas' poems, “I Took the Path to the Mountain”, “The Foreigner”, "The Pomegranate", and "Letters Bearing Bad Tidings", were set to music by the Greek-Australian songwriter Costas Tsicaderis. The latter two were published in 1985 on Live at The Boite.See the review of Live at The Boite by Pavlos Andronikos in Antipodes no. 20 (Nov. 1986), pp. 39-40. Also at http://www.greekbookshop.com.au/pandronikos/tsicaderis.htm A studio version of "The Pomegranate" was included on the anthology of Greek Australian songs and music In a Strange Land. See http://members.iinet.net.au/~andronikos/InAStrangeLand.html “I Took the Path to the Mountain” and “The Foreigner” are on on the album by Irine Vela and Costas Tsicaderis, Greek 3CR.Melbourne: 3CR, 1992. Publications Greek Poetry *''Επιστολή στον ταξιδεμένο φίλο'' (Rhodes, 1949) *''Τρόποι γαλήνης'' (Athens: Ικαρος, 1950) *''Ανάσταση 1967'' (Melbourne: Αρίων, 1974). *''Παρατηρήσεις υποχονδριακού'' (Athens, 1974). *''Το σπίτι με τους ευκάλυπτους'' (AKE, 1975) *''Ο άρρωστος μπαρμπέρης και άλλα πρόσωπα'' (Athens: Ικαρος, 1979). *''Το σπίτι με τους ευκάλυπτους'', 2nd edition (Thessaloniki: Νέα Πορεία, 1980). *''Ο γιος του κυρ-Σακή'' (Athens, 1979). *''Το βιβλίο των επιγραμμάτων'' (Thessaloniki: Νέα Πορεία, 1981; 2nd ed. 1982). *''Το ταξίδι'' (2 volumes, Athens: Εκδόσεις Σοκόλη & Melbourne: Owl Publishing, 1995). *''Δίφορος καρπός'' (Melbourne: Owl Publishing, 2001). Edited *''Σύγχρονη αυστραλιανή ποίηση'' (edited & tranalsated by Tsaloumas). Thessaloniki: Νέα Πορεία, 1986. English *''The Observatory: Selected poems'' (translated & edited by Philip Grundy; some translations by Tsaloumas, Margaret Carroll, & Pavlos Andronikos). St. Lucia, Qld, & New York:University of Queensland Press, 1983. *''The Book of Epigrams'' (translated by Philip Grundy). St. Lucia, Qld, & New York: University of Queensland Press, 1985. *''Falcon Drinking: The English poems. St. Lucia, Qld, & New York: University of Queensland Press, 1988. *Portrait of a Dog, and other classical bagatelles. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1991. *The Barge. University of Queensland Press, 1993. *''The Harbour. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1998. *''Six Improvisations On The River. Nottingham, UK: Shoestring Press, 1995. *''Stoneland Harvest: New & selected poems Nottingham:, UK: Shoestring Press, 1999. *''Dimitris Tsaloumas: New and selected poems'' (edited by Philip Grundy). St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2000. *''Helen of Troy, and other poems.'' St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2007. Edited *''Contemporary Australian Poetry (bilingual; selected & translated by Tsaloumas). St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1986. ''Except where noted, English bibliography courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dimitris Tsaloumas, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 30, 2015. Audio / video *''Dimitris Tsaloumas Reads: A selection of his poems in Greek and English'' (cassette). Melbourne: Owl, 1984. See also * List of Australian poets References * Con Castan, Dimitris Tsaloumas: Poet (Melbourne: Elikia Books, 1990) *Helen Nickas (ed.) Dimitris Tsaloumas, a voluntary exile: selected writings on his life and work (Melbourne: Owl Publishing, 1999) Notes External links *Two poems *Old Man’s Last Pilgrimage *Stoneland harvest manuscript facsimile ;About *[http://www.poetrymagazines.org.uk/magazine/record.asp?id=12143 Review of Stoneland Harvest] Category:1921 births Category:Living people Category:Australian poets Category:Australian people of Greek descent Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Greek-language poets Category:Poets